Existing scrapers drop material beneath them while traveling as they unload. This prohibits scrapers from unloading into locations that are not first run over by the scraper or vehicle.
This limitation does not allow material within a scraper to be unloaded over a trench, close to an edifice/structure or other vehicle, or stock pile. It also prevents material to be unloaded from the scraper onto more fragile landscaping or fragile structures such as tanks, utility lines, sidewalks, etc. as the weight of the scraper could cause damage.
There is a need within landscaping systems including surface grading, finishing, and planting for a scraper that can unload material on areas before running over them. Such a need also exists at construction sites. Driveway and trail construction systems and sidewalk and other concrete flat work construction systems have a need for such a scraper that can move earth to meet design requirement, to prepare an area to grade, to place required bed material into the area in which concrete is to be poured. There is a great need for such a scraper and the specific listings given are for merely purposes of showing that need and in no way limit the areas in which such a scraper can be used.
The instant invention as disclosed within this application, provides a scraper that fills this need. The art referred to and/or described within this application is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention can be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.